The Chronicles of Ahsoka Tano: the Flames of Desire
by operavoice93
Summary: Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order. Searching for a place in the galaxy, Ahsoka wants to find Lux Bonteri and confess her feelings for him. In the shadows, Count Dooku searches for Lux to destroy him. Will Ahsoka admit her feelings for Lux? Will she be able to protect him without the other Jedi? Will she survive to become the vision she had seen on Mortis?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Author's Note: These events take place after the final episode of Star wars the

Ahsoka continued to walk slowly down the steps away from the Jedi Temple. She kept walking out of fear that her resolve might falter. It would cause Ahsoka to run back to the Order that had betrayed her trust and loyalty. Suddenly, R2D2 came racing from the Jedi Temple to Ahsoka. She looked fondly at the little blue and white droid that had helped them out of some very tight spots. Ahsoka said, "R2.. I'm going to miss you." R2 gave a sad beep in response but then gave a happy whistle as Ahsoka's light sabers were presented to her. Ahsoka replied with a grateful look, "R2… did you recover these for me? Thank you." Her hands hovered over her familiar weapons and Ahsoka was hesitant. If she truly left the Order, it meant leaving everything behind associated with the Jedi. However, Ahsoka could not bring herself to refuse the protection of her light sabers. Before departing, Ahsoka asked R2D2 to look after Anakin and the others.

Ahsoka was able to navigate the crowded streets of Coruscant with ease. She had skill with blending in with the populace. Ahsoka eventually made her way to a frigate that was bound for Onderon. She snuck aboard inside the cargo hold and lay low. Once the ship was in space, Ahsoka decided to take a rest. Without the restrictions of the Order, Ahsoka immediately knew who she wanted to see. She needed to warn him about the growing danger… in the Republic.

Anakin still clutched Ahsoka's braid that marked her as a padawan in his hands. He was pondering over what she had said. Did Ahsoka know-about him and Padme? No, they had worked so hard to keep it hidden. He also couldn't stop being furious with the Order for how they had treated Ahsoka so harshly. He walked quickly back into the Temple to find Obi-wan at the entrance. He said with sadness in his eyes, "Ahsoka is gone. I couldn't stop her. She feels that since the Order betrayed her trust, she can't trust herself. What am I going to do, Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan stroked his beard as he thought of a reply. He answered, "This is a time of trial for Ahsoka. Master Windu was wrong. Leaving the Order and living her life outside of it is the real trial for Ahsoka. All we can do is have faith and trust in her. But if you are worried about her, then where do you think she would go? Maybe to her homeworld, Shili?" Anakin thought for a moment and replied, "Thank you for your wisdom, Master. Ahsoka returning to her homeworld is a possibility. But there is another location where Ahsoka might go: Onderon."

Chancellor Palpatine could not resist chuckling evilly as he sat in his office after hearing the news of Ahsoka's departure. He said, "I only wish that I could have orchestrated this turn of events. If I had, things would have gone differently… But the result is still the same. With his padawan out of the picture, Skywalker is one step closer to becoming my apprentice and turning to the Dark side."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ahsoka awoke when the ship landed on Onderon, causing a loud thump in the cargo hold that jostled her. She said after brushing herself off, "Once I'm outside, I need to find Lux. News about me leaving the Order has probably not reached this planet yet. I can use my assumed status as a Jedi to get through security." She easily got out of the cargo hold and went straight to the place. Ahsoka knew that as the representative of Onderon, Lux would have accommodations in the royal palace. She remembered Onderon well- it was the place where she felt her feelings for Lux come to the surface only to be suppressed by her Master. He was one to talk about putting purpose ahead of feelings.

She had suspected that something was going on between Padme and Anakin. It was just an instinctive guess based on observation when both of them were together. Ahoska noticed his concern for Padme more than her when they dealt with being plagued by the Blue Shadow Virus. Ahsoka broke out of her thoughts as she made her way up the stairs into the palace.

At the entrance, she recognized a familiar face. Saw looked up from his post and said, "Greetings, Ahsoka. What brings you here to Onderon?" Ahsoka's sapphire eyes looked over Saw Guerrera in his new uniform and she replied, "It's good to see you, Saw. I'm guessing congratulations are in order for being promoted as a palace guard. I'm here to see Lux. Do you know if he has returned from the Galatic Senate meeting?" Saw answered, "Thank you for your kind words. To answer your question, I believe that Lux has returned. His ship landed a few moments ago. He'll probably be in his chambers." As Ahsoka went past him, Saw stopped her by grabbing her arm. He used a full body scanner on Ahsoka and apologized for his behavior afterwards. "Sorry about that. It's just we've had several infiltrations by changelings trying to get to Lux and the king. We have to scan everyone entering the palace. I had to make sure that you were really Ahsoka." Saw stated. Ahsoka's eyes filled with worry and concern about this news.

She thought, _The changelings were probably sent by Dooku_. Ahsoka would have to be on her guard. Despite the news, her heart was still pounding in her chest. She was finally going to tell Lux how she felt. But Ahsoka also needed to warn him first. She knew the truth about the Republic and its politics. Lux was lying on his bed exhausted after dealing with fierce negotiations for Onderon's trade with the surrounding systems. Ahsoka entered the room and Lux said, "Please put my tea on the table over there. I will drink it when I am ready." Lux thought that Ahsoka was one of the servants. She decided to shock him a bit.

She said in her casual voice, "It seems that life as a representative suits you, Lux. Although I'm a little hurt that you thought I was a servant." Lux recognized Ahsoka's voice immediately and quickly got up from the bed. He said, "Ahsoka! I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you. I have just been so busy with these agreements. I just assumed that you were one of my servants. I apologize." Ahsoka replied, "It's all right. I understand." Lux knew from the look in her beautiful blue eyes that Ahsoka was not here just for casual conversation.

He asked, "What are you doing here, Ahsoka? I thought that the Republic had already agreed to accept Onderon's proposal to join." He watched as Ahsoka walked over to him and sat on the edge on the bed. She spoke in a way that Lux had never heard from Ahsoka before. She said, "If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it without question?" He realized that this was a personal matter, not something related to official Republic or Jedi matters. He comfortingly placed his hand on hers and asked, "Yes, but what do you want from me?" Ahsoka turned towards him and answered, "I want you to stay away from the Republic." Lux was completely shocked by her request. He stammered, "Ahsoka, what do you mean? You're a jedi, surely you don't mean what you're- "

Lux stopped when he saw a tear fall from Ahsoka's face. He gently wiped it away and he heard her cry, "I'm not a jedi. Not anymore. You don't understand what happened to me, Lux. Someone framed me for a crime that I didn't commit. I tried to prove my innocence, but everyone turned against me. The Order stripped me of my braid and my status as a Jedi. It was only through the efforts of Anakin catching the culprit that I was found innocent.

Then the Order welcomed me back with open arms, oblivious to the betrayal that they had caused me. But the damage had already been done. If they could believe that I would murder an unarmed civilian, how can I trust them again? That is why I left the Order willingly. I didn't know where else to go, Lux. I could have gone with my people, but they would still view me as an outsider. I needed to warn you… If you continue to operate with the Republic, someone might betray you to the Separatist who will kill you under orders from Count Dooku. I can't let you die, Lux…"

Lux didn't need to hear anymore. He gently brought Ahoska close to him and embraced her. He could feel her body shaking as the tears came flowing out. She had kept all of the sadness and anguish inside. After a long while, Lux said, "I'll do what you ask, Ahsoka. I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow. I can't bear to see you cry."

(Sorry about the first short chapter. I just wanted to see how many people would respond to this new story.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ahsoka looked up at Lux with her sapphire eyes and said, "You would do that for me? Thank you, Lux! You don't know what it means to me." She hugged him tightly and Lux enjoyed the touch of her body against his own. With his free hand, Lux sent a message to his assistant to cancel all of his meetings. He said, "Ahsoka, come with me. I want to show you something." Ahsoka followed him as they headed outside into the open courtyard. Lux whistled and his faithful ruping came flying down next to them. Ahsoka exclaimed, "Lux, how did you- " "After the rebellion was over, I couldn't part with him. This ruping and I have gone on many flights around Onderon." Lux replied. He swung himself onto the ruping's back and Ahsoka quickly followed suit. She wrapped her hands around his waist for support.

With a mighty flap of its wings, the ruping took flight, taking the couple high into the clouds. Ahsoka shouted, "Whooo! I didn't know that flying could be so much fun! I never had fun as a Jedi… it was always about protecting others and fighting… I never got to live a normal life, but now…" Lux smiled as he said, "You know, we trade places if you want." Ahsoka jokingly punched him in the shoulder and answered, "No way. If I do, you'll enjoy having your hands around my waist." The ruping suddenly came to a canyon and panicked. Ahsoka was jostled off in the confusion.

Lux yelled, "Ahsoka!" He urged the ruping to fly fast and Ahsoka was caught in time. Lux said, "Don't do that again. I was worried." Ahsoka had landed right in his arms and it gave the young Bonteri an idea. He had the ruping land onto a large sturdy tree. They could see the sunset in the distance, with a multitude of colors showering the landscape. Ahsoka remarked, "Lux, it's beautiful. Thank you for taking me here." Lux replied, "Yes, it is beautiful." However, Lux was not referring to the sunset- he was talking about Ahsoka.

Lux decided that the time was right. He brought Ahsoka close to him and looked deeply into her eyes. He could get lost in them- they reminded him of an ocean. Both of them reached slowly for each other. Lux gently touched Ahsoka's lekku with his left hand and Ahsoka touched his face. The two tilted their heads and let their feelings overtake them. Lux felt Ahsoka's lush red lips meet his own. It was different from their fake kiss. This kiss was passionate and tender. The two continued to kiss each other deeply as the sunset faded on the horizon.

(A tiny love from Sword Art Online plays in the background)

In his mountain home, Count Dooku spoke to a BX-series droid commando captain. The deadly Sith had a mission for this droid captain and his squad. Dooku said, "Captain, I want you to assemble your men in order to search and destroy Lux Bonteri. He is the representative to Onderon and a hinderance to my Master's plans. Captain, I will accept nothing less than success. Failure is not an option." The droid captain saluted Dooku before leaving in a clanking of boots. Dooku said to himself: "If I can destroy Bonteri and break the will of Onderon… then the separatists will have a new base of operations in that sector." Dooku then turned his attention to a male encased in a robotic suit of armor that was chained to the wall. "Ah, my friend. I had forgotten that you were there. I will make you into the most brutal killing machine ever seen. You will rival even General Grievous. Now, let's see how much pain that you can endure…" Dooku began to use barrage after barrage of force lightning as he heard the man's screams of agony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ahsoka broke off the kiss and smiled. She said, "Lux, you don't know how happy you've made me. When I was a Jedi, I had to suppress my feelings for you. It was done in order to prevent us from making decisions in certain situations where our emotions might influence us more than reason." Lux tilted her face towards him when she looked away. He replied, "I've known that you had feelings for me ever since you left Onderon after the rebellion. My grief over Stella's death did last a while, but I knew that I had to move on. That's when I started thinking about you. I never could look away from those beautiful blue eyes of yours. You have a great personality and you are very attractive." Ahsoka blushed at his compliments. She answered, "I enjoy that you are strong in your convictions, that you do what you believe is right. You are a good person, Lux. I've never met a boy like you. You were the only one to make me feel normal. You cannot understand how much I struggled with controlling my feelings." Lux thanked Ahsoka with a quick kiss on the lips and they headed back to the capital. Once they were back inside Lux's chambers, Ahsoka saw that she had received a message from Anakin. She played the hologram recording:

Anakin: Ahsoka, I respect your decision to leave the Order. But let me just tell you that I am here if you ever need any assistance. I have talked with Masters Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan. They feel the same way. If you ever need anything, Ahsoka, please contact us. May the Force be with you on your journey.

Ahsoka smiled as the image of her former Master faded away. It was nice to know that some of the Jedi still cared about her well-being. Lux came in behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Lux: "Guess who, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka said, "I know it's you, Lux. My montrals can pick up sounds from a good distance away from me." Lux then whispered something close to Ahsoka . Whatever he said, it made Ahsoka laugh. Ahsoka force manipulated Lux onto the bed where she jumped right on top of him. Lux said, "I always admired your unique appearance. Your red toned skin makes you beautiful and your white markings make you mysterious. You appear gentle and fierce at the same time." Ahsoka smirked and said, "I must admit, Lux, I'm flattered. No one has ever said that to me before." He then started to repeatedly kiss Ahsoka on the neck and it made Ahsoka feel wonderful. Ahsoka said, in-between kisses, "Lux, stop it….I wish that we could stay like this forever." Lux knew that all Ahsoka needed was some romantic persuasion.

(Author's note: The robotic suit is similar to the one worn by starkiller in the Fore Unleashed game.)

Count Dooku waited several days before letting the man free from his chains. He bowed before Dooku and was ordered to rise. The man then used the Force to grab a light saber from Dooku's belt and activated it to reveal two red pulsing blades. Dooku unleashed Force lightning, but his attacker blocked the lethal bolts with the stolen light saber. Seeing no other alternative, Dooku grabbed his own light saber and prepared to fight. The man in the suit decided to wait for Dooku to make the first move.

Dooku said, "I see that you have learned patience. Now let us see what else you have learned." Dooku knew from Sidious that this man was well versed in the Juyo form of light saber combat. He attacked first with his red light saber in a multitude of thrusts and slashes. The mysterious man countered Dooku's attack, making great use of his weapon's double blades. This contest of skill went on for ten minutes, each combatant, failing to gain any advantage. When Dooku went for a slash to the legs, his opponent force jumped over Dooku and used the Force again to slam Dooku into the wall. Dooku groaned in pain from the impact and blocked a fierce attack with his own light saber.

Dooku kicked the man away and used his light saber to slash the mask off his face. A spiked head with dark red skin and yellow eyes appeared before Dooku. Those malicious eyes… full of hatred and anger. The Count suddenly used the Force choke with his free hand, making his adversary drop his weapon. When the man began to gasp for air, he used the Force to push out the window. He fell to the ground on his knees exhausted from the fight. Dooku returned through use of personal levitation from the Force. He studied the man's features and said, "You have become stronger, Darth Maul. You will be a great asset to my Master." Darth Maul whispered under his breath with vicious tones: "I will have my vengeance, Dooku. Mark my words. I'll have my revenge on you, Sidious and Obi-Wan… one way or another…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ahsoka peered out into the vast emptiness of space from the cockpit next to Lux and asked, "You never told me where we were going." Lux responded, "Soka, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Ahsoka thought, _could it be somewhere romantic? No, Lux is too much of a gentleman to be that forward._ They had enjoyed several days on Onderon before Lux took Ahsoka aboard his ship. Lux thought, _I'm glad that I resigned my post. Ahsoka has no idea how cutthroat the world of politics can be. Not knowing who you can trust, seeing possible enemies everywhere… I need to get away from all of it. The only thing that matters is Ahsoka." _

Once they landed, Lux handed Ahsoka a thick winter coat. He said, "Trust me. You'll need it." Lux was dressed in a blue snowcap and jacket along with thick pants against the cold. Ahsoka put the coat over her body and stepped outside. It took her a moment to realize where they were. She remembered it well. Ahsoka turned around and said, "Lux, this is Carlac. What are we doing here? Death Watch could still be-" Lux answered, "Don't worry, Soka. Death Watch is long gone. Pre Vizsla is dead and the group is scattered as well as leaderless. I heard about it after handing in my resignation." Ahsoka used the Force to get the speeder out of the ship. She said, looking over her shoulder, "Then I guess we can stay for a while." Lux climb aboard the speeder and Ahsoka wrapped her hands around his waist. They sped off into the distance. Lux thought, _I can't believe how beautiful Ahsoka looks wearing that coat. _Ahsoka thought, _I wonder what he has planned…"_

They arrived at their destination and Ahsoka could not believe her eyes. The Ming Po village, which had been destroyed by Death Watch, was now completely rebuilt. There was even a statue commemorating the memory of Tryla, the Chief's granddaughter who was killed by Viszla. Ahsoka shot Lux a questioning look and asked, "I thought the village was destroyed. What happened?" Lux answered, "It's simple. I used my pay as a representative to help the Ming Po rebuild their village. I even had walls constructed to keep hostile people out." The smile that Ahsoka gave him made Lux's heart skip a beat. She smiled and said, "That was very noble of you, Lux. These people deserved more than to be the slaves of Death Watch." The villagers were so thankful to Lux that they invited them to dinner.

The entire village gathered in their main hall to celebrate the arrival of Lux and Ahsoka. The young Togruta gazed at the beautiful interior, with decorative vases, circular arches and paintings of Ming Po traditions on the walls. Most of the scenes depicted the Ming Po living a peaceful happy life. It brought comfort to Ahsoka to see that these people had recovered from their suffering at the hands of Death Watch. They were all seated around a long table. Chieftain Pieter spoke: "It is with great honor that we welcome Lux Bontieri, the man who rebuilt our village and our lives. We are greatly indebted to his generosity." Ahsoka flashed a look of pride at Lux for helping the Ming Po.

Several Ming Po girls tried to flirt with Lux inconspicuously as they served him soup and bread. Ahsoka gave each of them a glare that told them: "This is _my_ man. Back off. I bet you want him for yourself, but he's mine." Of course, Lux was oblivious to their flirting. He was a boy after all. He did do something special, though. Lux said, "Soka, you have to try the bread after dipping it into the soup." He offered her his bread that was dripping with the soup's rich broth. Ahsoka took it from him and ate it eagerly. It was delicious. Then the desserts came and Ahsoka offered a treat similar to a bonbon to Lux. As he bit into the treat, some of the cream landed on Ahsoka's face. He gently took his hand and wiped it away. Afterwards, Ahsoka and Lux walked around the village underneath the trees filled with snow-covered red flowers. Lux heard several Ming Po musicians begin to play in the distance and grabbed Ahsoka's hand. He bowed and asked, "May I have this dance, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka was flustered and blushed at his request. In her mind, she thought But _I've never danced before! What do I_ say?

Before she knew what she was doing, Ahsoka nodded her head and Lux began to twirl her around. The wind picked up and blew the red flower petals around the couple in a spiraling motion. Ahsoka couldn't help to laugh out of delight. Lux then dipped Ahsoka backwards and the move brought his face close to Ahsoka. When he brought Ahsoka upright, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Lux kissed her back, using his hands to gently brush aside her lekku. As the kisses became more passionate, Ahsoka had pushed Lux against a tree. Then Lux's tongue scraped against one of Ahsoka's sharp canine teeth and Ahsoka could taste blood in her mouth. She realized what had happened and said, "I'm so sorry, Lux. Are you okay?" Her blue eyes waited for Lux to answer. She braced herself for the possibility of Lux rejecting her. She thought, _I hope he doesn't. I wouldn't blame him. Who would want a girlfriend that they can't even kiss? I feel so stupid! _Several tears fell from her face, but Lux wiped them away. He answered, "It's all right. I never knew that you had such sharp teeth. You're just full of surprises, Ahsoka. I'll have to be more careful from now on.." Ahsoka said, "I can file them down if you want. It will hurt, but then you would not have to worry every time we kissed." Lux replied aburptly "No. I won't ask you to do that. Your teeth are part of your heritage, like your lekku and montrals. I would never ask you to give up something connecting you with your people." Ahsoka hugged him tightly and said "Thank you, Lux. That means so much to me." The couple walked back to their speeder holding each others hands.

They were making their way back to the ship when they got caught in a blinding blizzard. Lux shouted above the storm, "The weather is too harsh! I can't see in this snowstorm! We'll have to find shelter!" Ahsoka said, "I'll go look for somewhere we can wait out the blizzard." She force jumped off the speeder and used her light sabers in order to see through the blinding snow. Lux cried out, :Ahsoka, wait!" He followed her in the speeder by keeping the glow of her light sabers in his sight. Ahsoka found a cave nearby and saw Lux speeding towards her. He manuevered out of her path and discovered a problem with the speeder. He shouted, "Ahsoka, something's wrong! I can't slow down! The brakes must have frozen while we were inside!" Lux tried desperately to slow down but it was no use. Ahsoka ran towards the out of control speeder, grabbed Lux with the Force and went inside the cave. The speeder collided with the cave entrance and the resulting explosion caused an avalanche of snow and rock to block their way out.

Ahsoka asked, "Are you all right?" Lux answered, "I'm fine. But I don't think we'll be getting out of here soon." He pointed to the large wall of rock blocking the entrance. Ahsoka said, "I could cut through with my light sabers, but it just might cause more debris to fall." Lux then said, "We also have another clothes are damp from traveling through that blizzard. We need to take them off before our bodies freeze. We have no way to make a fire. We only have one option." Ahsoka thought, _No. Lux can't be thinking about resorting to that!_

Lux said, "We have no choice. We'll have to combine our body heat if we are going to survive the night." Ahsoka protested, "Lux ! That means we'll have to take off our clothes." Lux replied, "I know. I would never force you to do this in any other situation. It is our only option." Lux began taking off his clothes slowly with his back turned to Ahsoka. He kept his trousers on and revealed his muscular build to Ahsoka. While he was not as built as the clones, Lux had a lean body that had been strengthened during his time with the Onderon rebels. Ahsoka took off her fur winter coat and then embraced Lux tightly. Lux felt Ahsoka's bosom press against his bare chest and it caused him to have an erection. He hoped that she would not notice. She was very attractive right now with only her tank top and skirt. In her mind, Ahsoka reacted to Lux's erection: _Is that what I think it is? I never imagined Lux being so well-endowed. I feel my body aching from being so close to it... _Ahsoka whispered in his ear, "Your body is really warm." Lux replied, "Yours is like a furnace compared to mine." As awkward as this moment was, Lux wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Ahsoka was a little embarrassed about removing her clothes, but she understood Lux's reasoning. He asked her to do it in order to save their lives. She had to admit, though, that being so close to Lux this way had its benefits.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lux was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Ahsoka asleep in his arms. Lux couldn't take his eyes off the attractive Togruta. He thought, _Ahsoka looks so peaceful when she is asleep_. Lux gently moved one of her lekku away from her face. Ahsoka woke up a few seconds later, her deep blue eyes looking at him fondly. Lux said, "Good morning, Soka. How was your night? " Ahsoka gave him a smile and answered, "It was… unexpected. I thought we were supposed to conserve body heat last night." Lux realized that Ahsoka had known about his erection all along. He quickly tried to explain him himself, but failed after Ahsoka gave Lux that questioning look of hers. She replied, "It's perfectly understandable. You're just no match for my feminine charms." Lux said, "We'll see about that."

He then kissed Ahsoka gently from her neck all the way up to her lips. Then he pulled away, as if Lux was teasing her. Ahsoka scoffed, "You lead me on and then pull away? I never realized you had such a bad boy side, Lux." Lux responded, "There are several things that you have yet to learn about me, Soka. I could say the same thing of you." They finished getting dressed and Ahsoka formed a plan of action for their escape from the cave. She said, "I can use my light sabers to tunnel our way out of here." Lux watched as Ahsoka activated her light sabers and used them as drills to cut into the ground by spinning in a circular motion. Lux jumped down the hole that Ahsoka created and followed her. Ahsoka tunneled deep enough to avoid a tunnel collapse from the blocked entrance above their heads. Lux couldn't help watching Ahsoka's behind as she moved in the confined space. Ahsoka used the Force jump to tunnel upwards using her light sabers. She emerged on the other side and saw their ship in the distance. Ahsoka used the Force to bring Lux to the surface. He said, "Thanks, Soka. There's our ship. Let's go and get back to Onderon."

Meanwhile on Onderon….

The droid commandos waited for their quarry and kept a covert watch for Bonteri's ship on the landing platform. The droid commando captain used a respulsorcam upon their arrival to obtain schematics of the entire city. The droids placed themselves at a high vantage point on the top of a hill. The assassination squad had several droids to act as snipers and others to act as spotters. The rest would follow the captain to infiltrate the city. One of the droid snipers reported, "I have the target in my sights. It is Lux Bonteri. He has a companion with him." The commando captain ordered the snipers to target Bonteri first before finishing off any witnesses. The droid spotters gave the snipers the exact range and Bonteri was in their crosshairs.

Ahsoka felt uneasy as she exited the ship. She could see Saw with several palace guards waiting to escort them inside. It was a feeling that she had always felt on the battlefield. As a habit of checking her surroundings, she quickly scanned the horizion to ease her concern about danger. She saw the glint of metal from the droids and Force-pushed Lux out of the way. The sniper blasts just missed Lux by mere inches. She activates her lightsabers and deflects the shots as the droids fire on her. Ahsoka yelled, "Saw, get Lux out of here! It's an attack!" Saw escorted Lux inside the palace along with several palace guards. Lux yelled out, "Ahsoka, be careful!" Ahsoka whistled and called her own Ruping. The Togruta quickly climbed on the creature and flew to the snipers position.

The droids switched to their normal blasters, but were no match for Ahsoka's skill with a light saber. They went down within seconds. With the snipers defeated, Ahsoka picked up the binoculars of the spotter commando droid. She knew from what Anakin and Rex had told her about commando droids- they always operated in squads. Ahsoka gasped as she saw the droid captain and the rest of his squad using hook guns to scale the palace wall. She flew to the palace with her Ruping, with the hope that she would make it in time.

The droid captain led the remaining droid commandos on a assault into the palace. He instructed, "Target Lux Bonteri. Shoot to kill. Kill anyone that tries to stop you." The droid commandos soon spread throughout the palace, killing guards in their path. They had never been prepared for a covert attack like this one. Saw quickly organized a perimeter of defense and ordered his fellow guards to fire. The guards had pikes that could also be used as blasters. The energy bolts hit the droid commandos but their armor was durable to blaster fire. Saw fell back along with Lux as he watched his men get cut down. Saw and Lux then reached the open courtyard where King Dendnup was once held prisoner. Saw gave Lux a blaster and motioned for him to hide behind a column. Lux watched Saw do the same. The six droid commandos led by their captain entered the room. Once they walked past, Lux and Saw opened fire. Two droid commandos went down instantly.

The men quickly went back into hiding. The droid commando captain ordered, "Be cautious. The enemy is probably using guerilla tactics to gain the advantage." The droid commandos obeyed, keeping a watchful eye for Lux and Saw. Suddenly, droid disruptor bombs took out the remaining four droid commandos. It was only the droid captain remaining. Saw stood over the wreckage of the droids. Lux whispered, "Saw! There is one more! The one with the-" He watched as Saw was stabbed by the droid captain's nightsword. Saw fell to the ground clutching his wound. Lux attempted to shoot the captain in the head with his blaster, but the droid commando cut it in two with his weapon. Lux constantly dodged the lethal blades until he was grabbed by the throat in the droid's iron grip. The droid commando raised his sword and then watched it fall away. The last thing that the droid captain saw was Ahsoka taking her lightsabers and stabbing them through his head. However... Ahsoka did not know that the droid commando had sent word to Dooku about Bonteri's Jedi protector...


	7. Chapter 7

TCAT Chapter 7

Lux said, "Thanks, Ahsoka… I don't know what I would do without you." Ahsoka replied, "I'll always watch your back." He then remembered about Saw getting stabbed. He shouted, "Ahsoka, we have to get Saw to the medical center for treatment immediately. That droid captain stabbed him!" Ahsoka nodded and quickly picked up Saw. She carried him to the medical facility and Lux followed quickly behind her.

A few days later outside the hospital….

Ahsoka had spent the past few days contemplating about what to do. She had contacted Master Plo Koon via hologram and sought his advice after telling him what had happened on Onderon. After a while, he replied, "Little Soka, you must do what you think is right. I am glad that you and Bonteri are safe. However, I cannot give you instructions according to the Jedi code since you left us." There was a look of sadness on Ahsoka's face as she heard Plo Koon's words. He continued, "But I can offer you advice. Take Bonteri and leave Onderon. It is the only way to protect innocent lives as well as Bonteri. I would suggest Kirios because of its Togruta colony." Ahsoka answered, "But Master...I can't ask that from Lux. This is his home!" Plo Koon replied, "Little Soka, you had the courage to uphold the Jedi code with your choice to leave us, the only home you ever knew. I think that Bonteri will agree if you ask him. It will bring you both closer together." Ahsoka was flustered by Plo Koon's comment and said, "Wh- What do you mean, Master? Bonteri is just a friend." Plo Koon replied, "I know you, Ahsoka. I can sense your feelings for him. You are no longer resricted by the Jedi regulations. Go, little Soka, and live your life." Then the hologram faded and Ahsoka was left to ponder about what to do.

She saw Lux standing against the wall with a look of sadness and depression. Ahsoka was a few feet away from him and said, "What's the matter, Lux? The medical staff told me that Saw will make a full recovery. You should be happy."

Lux gave her a look that made Ahsoka stop trying to cheer him up. He replied, "You don't know what I have been through these past few days. I personally visited the families of all the guards who were killed in the assassination attempt against me. I had to watch and listen as the loved ones of the guards mourned their loss. They all died to protect me and I'm only one person. It's not like they were defending an ideal, like the Republic. That's why… That's why... I've decided to leave Onderon." Lux's throat choked as he spoke the words. Ahsoka was shocked to hear such a statement from Lux and moved closer to him. She protested, "Lux, you can't leave. What about your mother's legacy as representative of Onderon? What about you helping your home world? Don't you remember what you once believed in?"

Lux replied, "If I stayed, then Dooku and his assassins would put more lives at risk for the sake of protecting me. I can't have that on my conscience. I can't go through that ever again. I still have my beliefs, Ahsoka. I am honoring them even though it may seem the other way around."

Ahsoka then realized what Lux was doing and embraced him. She said: "I know that this decision is difficult for you, but you are doing it with good and noble intentions." Lux wrapped his arms around her slender body and replied, "Thanks, Ahsoka. You always know what to say in order to lift my spirits."

After packing his belongings, Lux noticed Ahsoka putting supplies in his ship. He asked, "Ahsoka, what do you think you're doing?" She turned around and replied, "I'm going with you, Lux. I'm not staying here without you." Lux responded, "The hell you are. If you think that I'm going to the woman I love in danger, then you're mistaken." Ahsoka crossed her arms and gave Lux a glare with her blue eyes. She answered, "I have proven that I can handle myself in battle. You'll need my protection." Lux took his blaster out and said,"I'm a good shot with a blaster." Ahsoka used the Force to take the blaster out of his hands. She replied, "What if we are attacked by someone training under Dooku that has Force abilities? They could take your weapon away from you easily and leave you defenseless. But it's more than that. If I let you leave alone, and something happened to you... I'd never forgive myself." Lux understood Ahsoka's words and gave her a long embrace. He said, "I have changed my mind, Ahsoka. I want you to come with me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ahsoka smiled and gave Lux a quick kiss. She was happy that they would be traveling together.

As they made their way to Lux's ship, the young couple held each other's hands. Ahsoka then remembered what Plo Koon had told her. She thought, _I will live my life. I'll start a new life with Lux. Our love will keep us together always._

Once aboard, Ahsoka said, "I think we should make for Kiros, a planet in the Exansion region of the galaxy. It has a large colony of 50,000 Togrutan colonists. We can blend in easily there. Governor Roshti knows me. Anakin, Obi Wan and Master Plo Koon helped free him and the other Togrutas from the Zygerrians."

Lux answered, "Sounds like a good plan to me, Soka."

The ship jumps into hyperspace…..

After hearing the droid commando captain's message, Dooku summoned Darth Maul to the training area of his mountain hideout. Maul snarled at the fact of him going to Dooku like an errand boy. He despised Dooku and his former Master almost as much as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Before entering, Maul was equipped with a set of armor over his entire body except his head. He felt that the armor was extremely light and wondered why Dooku brought him to this location. Maul saw Dooku meditating after entering the training area and addressed him, "Why did you summon me, Count?"

Without a word, Dooku activated his lightsaber and performed a cutting slash against Maul's abdomen. The attack was so sudden and unexpected that Maul thought he would be cut in half again. To his amazement, the attack did not cut through his body. Sensing his confusion, Dooku explained, "That armor you are now wearing is a newly developed secret armor made from the scales of the infamous Zillo Beast. When it was alive, the creature could withstand blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes without harm to its body. You are now a formidable opponent for any Jedi."

Dooku ordered a droid to come forward before Maul and it held a red lightsaber in its hands. The droid held the weapon in a reverse shien grip. A flash of light occurred and the droid took on the appearance of Ahsoka. Dooku said, "The droid commando captain alerted my attention to a Jedi bodyguard protecting Lux Bonteri before I lost contact. This droid now has the appearance and lightsaber abilities of that Jedi. Her name is Ahsoka Tano, padawan to Anakin Skywalker, who is a compatriot of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have been informed by my Master that she is no longer part of the Jedi Order. She will be no match for you." Darth Maul's face flashed with anger at the sound of Obi Wan's name. Maul growled, "I have heard those same words before, Dooku. The result was my banishment into darkness and insanity. My sole hatred of Kenobi kept me alive."

Dooku continued, " Brushing your nostalgia aside, I have gathered information about her fighting style from reports given to me by General Grievous and my former apprentice, Assajj Ventress. The reports from Ventress were more detailed for the purposes of creating this droid. I will use it to train you so that Ahsoka will be defeated and Bonteri will be taken out. Are you ready for such a challenge?" Maul replied with a look of hatred in his eyes, "I am stronger than ever before. I will not lose to a Padawan ever again. I look forward to seeing the light in her eyes fade away. By destroying this Jedi, I will hurt Obi-Wan as well." Maul activated his dual lightsaber staff and lashed out at the projection of Ahsoka with incredible fury.


	8. Chapter 8

TCAT Chapter 8

Lux looked out the window of the ship as he was flying it and saw the Togrutan colony of Kiros. It was a large settlement built upon a large cliff face surrounded by lush forests and waterfalls. After they landed, Lux could see that all of the buildings were in the shape of Togrutan montrals. The largest one towered over the rest and had the most spectacular design.

Ahsoka noticed his amazement and explained, "The tallest building here is the residence and office of Governor Roshti. It looks like the clones did a great job in helping the Togruta rebuild. So, what do you think of this place?"

Lux turned to face Ahsoka and replied, "I think that it is amazing. I hope that we can live here for a long time." Suddenly, an entire squadron of Togrutans surrounded the ship. Governor Roshti stepped in before things got out of hand. He said, "Stand down, men. It is Ahsoka Tano, one of the Jedi who rescued us from the Zygerrians." Ahsoka smiled and said, "It is good to see you, Governor. It has been a while since we last met." She gestured to Lux and continued to speak: "This is Lux Bonteri, a senator from Onderon."

Governor Roshti welcomed both of them to Kiros and gave them a room in a vacant building within the colony. While Lux brought their belongings to the room, Ahsoka wandered through the streets interacting with her fellow Togruta. She received warm smiles of gratitude from them because of her part in their rescue from the Zygerrians. She then heard the distant voice of a Togruta with her montrals and the Togruta was singing. Ahsoka followed the sound until she came face to face with a blue skinned female Togruta in a sheltered grove of trees near the settlement. The blue-skinned Togruta stopped her song and said, "You're Ahsoka Tano, right? The jedi? I'm Saki."

Ahsoka replied, "Yes, I'm Ahsoka. Nice to meet you. You're an incredible singer. What is that song you were singing?"

Saki answered, "It's a song about beauty. I could teach it to you, if you want." Saki then sang in a soprano voice with lots of expression:

_Beauty surrounds everyone_

_And fills the world with its splendor_

_Fertile valleys, majestic waterfalls,_

_Sights of serenity._

_Beautiful crafts_

_Made by steady hands_

_Reflect the artist's soul._

_But nothing can compare_

_Throughout space and time _

_With the beauty that lies_

_Within ourselves_

After Saki had finished, Ahsoka gradually joined her and the song became a duet between them. Lux was passing by the sacred grove and overheard Ahsoka's singing. He was completely mesmerized by her voice and said to himself, "That was incredible. I had no idea that Ahsoka could sing so beautifully. It just gives me one more reason to love her."

Saki stopped singing and heard Lux's statement. She leaped and landed right in front of him. The blue togruta brandished her sharp teeth at the senator. She snarled, "Get out of here, human. No outsiders are allowed in this area. Only Togrutans can come here. It is important to our culture. This grove is sacred to my people because it symbolizes our respect for nature and our environment around us. I respectfully demand that you leave NOW."

Lux was too shocked by her aggression to respond. Saki's orange eyes focused on the intruder. If Lux had to guess, Saki was probably a few years older than Ahsoka, based on the length of her lekku. Ahsoka saw the commotion and interceded on Lux's behalf. She interrupted Saki, "I apologize for the senator's intrusion. He is not familiar with our culture. I ask for your forgiveness." Saki glare at Lux for a moment before softening her gaze. She answered, "Very well. I will forgive you, senator. However, if you violate another rule of our society, there will be consequences. Remember that you are a guest here and that privilege can be removed easily. Togrutans never forget injustice as well as those who help them."

The blue togruta walked away and admired Lux from a distance. Saki thought, _You know…. the issues aside.. .that senator is handsome and cute.. .for a human. I might try to see him more often. It would be a nice change from the boys around here. The lekku really get in the way sometimes…._

Meanwhile…

Darth Maul activated his red bladed lightsaber staff and faced his opponent. He had trained himself hard for this moment in order to compensate for his droid legs. The droid projection of Ahsoka also activated its two green lightsabers and even mocked Maul. She said, "You're the fearsome Darth Maul? The one who was cut in half by Master Kenobi? You're a worthless excuse for a Sith and you are no match for me." Maul intensely glared at the Togrutan before him and struggled to control his anger. He let the hatred and negative feelings flow through his body. Maul replied, "You are nothing more than an insect in my way to revenge. I have more experience than in your entire lifetime. I will break you and wound Kenobi in the process." Maul understood that he was only fighting a droid with the image of Ahsoka, but he wanted to act as if he was fighting the real person.

The Ahsoka droid attacked first with its dual lightsabers in a reverse shien grip. Maul readied his lightsaber staff for the assault. He parried both lightsabers with the dual blades on his staff. Sensing resistance to the initial attack, the Ahsoka droid quickly retreated and planned its next attack. Maul had already formed a plan in his mind. His biggest advantage was the special armor from the Zillo beast. He did not have to worry about being wounded anywhere besides his head. Maul would defend himself and let the droid wear itself out. Then he would strike it down.

When the droid attempted a flanking maneuver, Maul blocked the dual slash of the lightsabers with on end of his staff. He used the momentum to deliver a hard kick that sent the droid crashing into the wall. The Ahsoka droid assessed the situation and fled to the open courtyard of the complex where Savage Opress had once been trained by Dooku. Darth Maul immediately gave chase to the fleeing droid. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and the terror of his quarry. However, the droid was nowhere to be found once Maul reached the courtyard.

The Ahsoka droid used the large formations in the courtyard as cover. She moved quickly and used her agility to strike Maul repeatedly with lightning fast strikes. Maul knew that he would not win in a contest of speed. His droid legs could not keep up the pace. He had to rely on his Sith training and superior strength. Maul suddenly dropped to the ground and clutched his abdomen. His lightsaber staff was deactivated and the Ahsoka droid saw her opportunity. She brought her lightsabers upon Maul in a swift downward slash.

It was the moment that Maul had waited for. He called the lightsaber staff to him with the Force and blocked the attack. Keeping the momentum, he distracted the droid with a feint and cut off its hands with one slash. In the same motion, Maul cut through the droid's abdomen and watched it die. Maul deceived the droid into believing that he was vulnerable and used the surprise to his advantage. He was covered in sweat from the battle and went to the hologram room of the compound. Maul said with poison in her words, "I wish to inform Dooku that I have defeated the Tano droid counterpart. I am now ready to face her in battle."


End file.
